In human hearing, hair cells in the cochlea respond to sound waves and produce corresponding auditory nerve impulses. These nerve impulses are then conducted to the brain and perceived as sound.
Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types: conductive and sensorineural. Conductive hearing loss typically occurs where the normal mechanical pathways for sound to reach the hair cells in the cochlea are impeded, for example, from damage to the ossicles. Conductive hearing loss may often be helped by using conventional hearing aids that amplify sounds so that acoustic information can reach the cochlea and the hair cells. Some types of conductive hearing loss are also treatable by surgical procedures.
Many people who are profoundly deaf, however, have sensorineural hearing loss. This type of hearing loss can arise from the absence or the destruction of the hair cells in the cochlea which then no longer transduce acoustic signals into auditory nerve impulses. Individuals with sensorineural hearing loss may be unable to derive significant benefit from conventional hearing aid systems alone, no matter how loud the acoustic stimulus is. This is because the mechanism for transducing sound energy into auditory nerve impulses has been damaged. Thus, in the absence of properly functioning hair cells, auditory nerve impulses cannot be generated directly from sounds.
To overcome sensorineural deafness, cochlear implant systems, or cochlear prostheses, have been developed that can bypass the hair cells located in the cochlea by presenting electrical stimulation directly to the auditory nerve fibers. This leads to the perception of sound in the brain and provides at least partial restoration of hearing function. Most of these cochlear prosthesis systems treat sensorineural deficit by stimulating the ganglion cells in the cochlea directly using an implanted electrode or lead that has an electrode array. Thus, a cochlear prosthesis operates by directly stimulating the auditory nerve cells, bypassing the defective cochlear hair cells that normally transduce acoustic energy into electrical activity in the connected auditory nerve cells.
Prior to stimulating the nerve cells, the electronic circuitry and the electrode array of the cochlear prosthesis separate acoustic signals into a number of parallel channels of information, each representing a narrow band of frequencies within the perceived audio spectrum. Ideally, each channel of information should be conveyed selectively to a subset of auditory nerve cells that normally transmit information about that frequency band to the brain. Those nerve cells are arranged in an orderly tonotopic sequence, from the highest frequencies at the basal end of the cochlear spiral to progressively lower frequencies towards the apex.
A cochlear implant system typically comprises both an external unit that receives and processes ambient sound waves and a cochlear implant that receives data from the external unit and uses that data to directly stimulate the auditory nerve. A cochlear implant is a surgically implanted electronic device having electrodes that reside in the cochlea of a patient's ear and provides a sense of sound to the patient who is profoundly deaf or severely hard of hearing. In a typical cochlear implant, a microphone receives sound and converts it into electrical signals. These electrical signals are transmitted to a processor. Typically, the processor is implanted in the patient's body and is connected to an array of electrode contacts which are implanted within one of the cochlear ducts, such as the scala tympani. The processor receives the electrical signals and transmits them down a bundle of wires to specific electrode contacts. The electrode contacts then generate electrical fields which stimulate the auditory nerve. This provides the patient with a sense of hearing.
One challenge in constructing and surgically inserting a cochlear device is managing the delicate wires which connect the processor to the electrode contacts. To minimize the trauma to the patient, the wires have a small diameter. However, during manufacturing and insertion, extra precautions are required to maintain the organization of the wire bundle and to protect the wire bundle from kinking. Damage to the wires can result in decrease performance or failure of the cochlear implant.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.